Little Enzo Matrix
Little Enzo Matrix is a young sprite living in Mainframe. He is the youngest son of Welman Matrix, and he has two older siblings, Dot Matrix, and Enzo Matrix. Little Enzo is a program copy of his older brother, the original Enzo Matrix. When Mainframe crashed Phong scanned all active icons in the city so that everyone would be backed up. Some people that had been deleted still had their PIDs on file so they were backed up as well. The original Enzo had his icon set to Game Sprite Mode. When Phong scanned it the system didn't recognize it as Enzo and backed him up simply as Matrix, thinking he was a game sprite. The system still had Enzo's real PID on file and a copy of the child Enzo was created when the city came back online. Since his older brother preferred to simply be called Matrix, many people referred to Little Enzo simply as Enzo. Dot, Matrix, and Welman consider Little Enzo to be a little brother and a member of their family. He is currently the youngest Matrix. As the war with Daemon heated up, Little Enzo became more curious about Matrix's life. Phong gave him several DVDs to watch of the show 'True Stories of Mainframe'. Little Enzo quickly became fascinated by the original's life, wanting his gun and girlfriend. He also said he hated being called 'little Enzo' or 'small Enzo' and decided he wanted to be called 'Little Matrix' so he would be more like the current look of the original Enzo. Little Enzo changed his clothes to look like Matrix too. When Daemon finally gained access to Mainframe Dot had Little Enzo take Frisket, Hack, and Slash and go into a Game Cube. She told him to change his icon to Game Sprite mode so that he would be safe, grow up fast like the original, and come back and save them. Little Enzo found this too difficult and instead won the Game and stayed in Mainframe. Luckily Daemon infected the city while he was in the Game and its powerful outer wall kept the four of them from being infected. Little Enzo stopped calling himself Little Matrix and changed into his Guardian uniform. They went to Matrix and helped him break the infection, realizing a pure Guardian code could cure Daemon's infection. After Daemon decompiled and activated the Net self-destruct countdown Hexadecimal agreed to sacrifice herself to save the Net. Little Enzo said he didn't want her to go, she was touched by his affection. Hex told him she adores children (but "could never eat a whole one") and gave him a gift. She touched his icon and changed it to black and her viral red color. Hex told Little Enzo that it was so he wouldn't turn out like Matrix did, showing her hatred toward him. She then left and saved the Net. Just before Dot's failed wedding Little Enzo wanted his dad, Welman, to be at the wedding despite the fact he was the mindless null Nibbles. When he opened his dad's case Nibble jumped into Little Enzo's hand and the infection in his icon traveled into Nibbles. Nibbles changed from green and white to green and viral red and regained the power of speech, remembering who he really was. After Megabyte returned he broke into the Principal Office and attacked everyone in the war room. Welman tried to get Little Enzo out of the war room but was infected by Megabyte. He was last seen restraining Little Enzo while Megabyte informed everyone he was there for revenge and to prepare themselves for the hunt. Comic (Non-Canon) It is unknown how Enzo was rescued from Megabyte. Little Enzo later attended the Guardian Academy and was the star pupil of the first semester. He received an upgraded Key tool named Sparc, however, it wouldn't listen to him until after he started his second semester. (Paradigms Lost) References *Enzo is an actual Italian name. The story is that during the pre-production of the series, the producers were told by a distributor that to get the show to sell in the U.S. they would need a kid as a character. While the producers were hesitant, the distributor told them, "Just put one in. Some little 'Enzo.'" Originally using the name as a stand-in for the character, it eventually became the actual name. *In retrospect, the producers were grateful for being forced to include him, believing Enzo to be the heart of the show. That's why they brought him back at the end of season three as Little Enzo. *Enzo is the opposite pole of the Matrix, accepting viruses as allies/friends, besides having a kind and gentle personality. *Although his family and friends don't want him to participate in games, Enzo ends up helping or even winning the game on several occasions. Category:ReBoot characters Category:Sprites Category:Guardians Category:Males